Life Time
Life Time(ライフタイム Raifu Tiamu) Is an Life Sumlation game Created By Joseph Odom, Alan Kane and Huna Kuja, and it's also a rival of Nintendo's Animal Crossing Main Games Life Time 64 / Life Time 0 (1999) Life Time (2001) Life Time(ライフタイムGS Raifu Tiamu GS) or Know as Life Time Classic Relesed April 15, 2001 in Japan and July 19, 2002 in North America and PAL. on May 12, 2017 it was annouced that Life Time is getting a Mobile Version and will launch on Android and iOS in July 2017 Life Time + & Extra(2003) Life Time + (ライフタイムプラス Raifu Taimu Purasu)is a Remake of Life Time for Gamestation 2, it launched in Japan on July 12, 2003, and was release in the West on July 29, 2015 and in Japan on July 3, 2015, and a Extended titled Life Time Extra (ライフタイム添 Raifu Taimu Tenka) launched in Japan on July 14, 2003, as well as a release in all region for GS3 and GS4 on July 29, 2015 in NA and PAL, and July 3, 2015 in Japan Life Time 2(2003) Life Time 2 known in Japan as "Let's Start a New Life! Life Time 2"(新しい人生を始めよう！ライフタイム2 Atarashī jinsei o hajimeyou! Raifu Taimu 2)is the 2nd sequl of Life Time relesed on GS2 in Japan only November 8, 2003, it was relesed as a remake for GS3 and GS4, In NA, EU, July 25, 2015 and Japan July 3, 2015 Life Time (2013) Life Time known in Japan as "A New Begining! Raifu Taimu 3"(新しい始まり！ ライフタイム3 Atarashī hajimari! Raifu taimu 3 ) is the 3rd Installment for GS3, Relesed July 31, 2013 in Japan November 21, 2013 in USA November 22, 2013 in EU and June 1, 2014 in AUS on September 11, 2015 Doe Studios annouced Life Time 3 for Nintendo 3DS (ライフタイム3DS Raifu Taimu 3DS), being devloped by Decade Games, Launched October 28, 2016 in Japan. and December 4, 2016 in NA and PAL The Life Time Collection (2015) The Life Time Collection (ザ・ライフタイム・コレクション The Raifu Taimu Collection) is a Collection of remakes of the first four games, Life Time, Life Time +, Life Time Extra, and Life Time 3. the game was annouced on January 23, 2015 at PAX South, andf launched on July 8, 2015 on GS4, Xbox One, PS4, 3DS, Wii U, and July 9, 2015 on GS3. a new update version titled The Life Time Collection V2 (ザ・ライフタイム・コレクション Version 2.００ The Raifu Taimu Collection Version 2.00) was annouced on October 19, 2017 and would release as a free update on GS3, GS4, PS4, XBONE, Wii U, and 3DS, and as standalone on Nintendo Switch, G5, and GSCinq in Spring 2018, it includs Major Bug fixes, Orginal Free DLC. and transfer data from GS4/GS3 to GSCinq/G5 Life Time: World City(2016) Life Time: World City(ワールドシティ！ライフタイム4 Wārudoshiti! Raifu taimu 4) Is the 4th intallment and launched March 4, 2016 on September 11, 2015 Doe Studios annouced Life Time: World City 3DS (ワールドシティ3DS！ライフタイム4 World City 3DS! Raifu Taimu 4) being devloped by Decade Games. Launched October 28, 2016 in Japan. and December 4, 2016 in NA and PAL Life Time V: The Forest Animals (2019) Life Time V: The Forest Animals (大きい 世代! ライフタイム5 Ōkī sedai! Raifu Taimu 5) is the 5th installment and launches in Japan on January 25, 2019 for all Consoles. while in the West it launches on March 5, 2019 for Gamestation 4 and Cinq and March 8, 2019 for Game 5. Life Time V: Protector of Town (2020) Life Time V: Protector of Town ( 町を守れ！ライフタイム5 拡張 01 Machi o mamore! Raifu taimu 5 kakuchō 01) is an upcoming expansion pack for Life Time V: The Forest Animals, it was annouced on March 12, 2019 and is set to release on April 4, 2020 for Gamestation 4 and Gamestation Firestorm Puzzle Pop & Life Time Together (2020) Puzzle Pop & Life Time Together known in Japan as "Puzzle Pop and Raifu Tiamu MIX!!" (パズルポップとライフタイムMIX!! Raifu Taimu to Pazurupoppu Mikusu) is a crossover Life Simulation, Title-Matching of Life Time and Puzzle Pop. the game was annouced on February 25, 2019 and will released in 2019 for Gamestation Cinq and Mobile. to concluded the 20th Anniversery of Life Time as a hole. and is consider as a Mainline Life Time and Puzzle Pop game. Life Time VI (TBA) Life Time VI known in Japan as "Seek the World! Life Time 6" (世界を求めよ！ライフタイム6 Sekai o motomeyo! Raifu taimu 6) is the upcoming 7th mainline Life Time. a release date was not annouced. Spinoffs Mobile/Handheld Franchise Life Time: Mobile (2016) Life Time Mobile (ライフタイム：モバイル Raifu Taimu: Mobile) is an Free to Play Mobile Life Simulation Video Game, it launched in April 2016 for Andriod, iOS, Life Time: Animal Wars (2017) Life Time: Animal Wars (ライフタイム：動物戦争 Rafiu Tiamu: Animal Wars) is an Steam and Mobile Video Game . it was annouced on April 26, 2016, and launched January 28, 2017 in Japan and February 29, 2017 in NA and PAL for Android, iOS. on steam it well launch world wide on February 29, 2017 on January 21, 2018 it was annouced that Life Time: Animal Wars would be ported to G5 on May 3, 2018 in Japan and May 4, 2018 in NA and PAL Life Time: Party Online (2018) Life Time: Party Online known in Japan as "Let's Party! Raifu Taimu" (パーティーしよう！ライフタイム Pātī shiyou! Raifu Taimu) is an upcoming party Video Game that was annouced on October 26, 2017 and will be released on August 12, 2018 in NA and PAL, July 25, 2018 in Japan Untitled Life Time Project (TBA) on April 25, 2019 during KICHO's Investors Meeting. KICHO annouced a new Life Time Mobile game in the works. TV Series Life Time: World Flowers kown as in japan (にあったライフタイム、ショーです！ We Are In Life Time, Show!) Was First Annoued At TV Japan Con 2014 Along With New Episodes Of The Adventures Of Joseph In School The Series Aired in Japan July 13, 2014, and August 24, 2015 on Doe channel lang Life Time Life Time + / Extra Life Time 2 Life Time (2013) Life Time: World City (2016) Life Time V: The Forest Animals Protagonist Sales as of April 2019 Life Time franchise has sold 174,168,328 copies total world wide Category:LR STUDIOS GAMES Category:List of programs broadcast by JTV Category:Franchise